Ganon D800i
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ganon D800i bukan kamera biasa. BokuAka!AU. Dedikasi buat Matchann.
1. Chapter 1

**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Science Fiction; **BokuAka** ; possibly OOC; drama opera sabun; time travel. Alternate Reality.

* * *

 **GANON D800I**

Dedikasi untuk **Matchann** – Prompt: Kamera

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Kamera Ganon D800i itu diberikan kepada Keiji tiga hari sebelum ayahnya meninggal dunia, terlindas truk pengangkat barang. Hancur.

Dengan alasan demikian, ia menolak segala tawaran yang datang padanya untuk menjual kamera tersebut, tidak peduli meski diiming-imingi harga yang sungguh tak masuk akal. Barangkali manusia zaman sekarang mengalami kemunduran otak, mereka berpikir barang langka semacam itu benar-benar pantas dihargai sedemikian mahal. Padahal tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya kamera biasa. Agak karatan dan sulit menangkap obyek dengan sempurna—atau malah kamera tersebut sebetulnya sudah rusak karena tak bisa lagi mengambil gambar.

Seorang teman menyuruhnya menjual kamera itu. Tak ada gunanya. Barang rusak. Peninggalan tidak hanya berbentuk barang, tapi kenangan—kenangan yang tak berwujud, namun tertanam selamanya di dalam diri Keiji. Begitulah temannya merayu. Tentu saja, ia menolak. Apa pun alasannya, ia tetap menolak. Karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kamera itu. Dan kematian ayahnya juga aneh baginya. Terlalu mendadak, tanpa peringatan. Meski ia sepenuhnya sadar, hidup dan mati manusia tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali jika si manusia itu sendirilah yang menjemput kematiannya; membiarkan tubuhnya terlindas truk dan mampus seketika.

Maka dari itu, ayahnya memberikan kamera tersebut pada Keiji. Soalnya sudah bosan hidup. Mau mati saja. Dan kamera Ganon D800i itu merupakan satu-satunya barang paling berharga dalam hidup ayahnya, yang jika mati, harus diwariskan kepada anaknya; kepada Keiji. Tapi, tentu, pemikiran demikian langsung dipatahkan oleh sanak-saudara.

 _Jangan gila. Ayahmu mati bukan karena dia menginginkan kematian. Kalau memang begitu, lalu untuk apa dia menerima undangan reuni yang diadakan tepat sehari setelah kematiannya? Dia pasti merindukan kawan-kawannya semasa SMA. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia mati karena bunuh diri. Itu murni karena kecelakaan._

 _Aku bukan berpikir gila. Aku hanya mengira-ngira. Siapa tahu betul. Kalau salah, ya sudah, berarti memang tidak ada yang istimewa mengenai kamera ini._

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

Kamera tersebut tetap enggan bekerja dan Keiji tidak mau memperbaikinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam memori kamera itu, gambar-gambar tak jelas, bunga-bunga, langit, awan hitam menggumpal. Dan seorang laki-laki, mengenakan seragam SMA Fukurodani, sekolah tempat ayahnya mengenyam bangku pendidikan. Senyuman laki-laki itu lebar sekali. Jika diperdekat, ada papan nama di bagian dada: Bokuto.

 _Bokuto_?

Keiji mengenal nama itu. Nama yang selalu muncul di dalam surat-surat ayahnya. Ia kembali mencari-cari surat itu, mungkin saja masih disimpan rapi, entah di mana. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak di mana pun. Barangkali hilang. Atau dibuang—atau lebih parah lagi, dibakar, tanpa sisa selain abu. Keiji merasa sia-sia. Biarlah. Sudah takdir, menjadi rahasia.

Tidak begitu banyak foto yang diambil ayahnya. Keiji bahkan tidak melihat fotonya sewaktu kanak-kanak, atau bayi, atau saat di dalam kandungan ibunya. Foto ibunya juga tidak ada. Kamera itu hanya berisi hal-hal random, tidak jelas, terkesan asal. Tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu di balik semua keganjilan itu, mengenai keberadaan foto-foto Ibu dan ayahnya, atau ia sendiri ketika balita, atau soal mengapa hanya ada satu foto manusia di sana; seorang lelaki yang tersenyum sungguh lebar bernama Bokuto.

 _Ayahmu bukan tidak lagi mencintai Ibu, Keiji, tapi dia memang tidak pernah mencintai Ibu. Ibulah yang mencintai ayahmu—dan menerimanya meski dia begitu._

Keiji tahu ke mana kesimpulan ini bakal bermuara. Ia hanya tak mengira bahwa ternyata yang dicintai ayahnya adalah seorang laki-laki—laki-laki yang mungkin saja bernama Bokuto. Bukan. Laki-laki itu memang Bokuto.

Sekali lagi, Keiji memandang gambar-gambar yang diambil ayahnya, seraya berbaring, berhadapan dengan langit-langit kamar dan lampu di tengah-tengahnya. Malam nyaris berada di puncak tatkala ia tak sengaja menekan tombol memotret. Mendadak kamar berubah gelap. Mati lampu. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kamera tersebut di samping tempat tidur. Dan tidur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tapi lampu tidak pernah menyala.

Tidak, bukan tidak pernah menyala. Lampu itu hilang begitu saja. Seperti tak pernah ada.

Kemudian, Keiji memotret dirinya sendiri pada tengah malam berikutnya. Dan ia menghilang, seperti tak pernah lahir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(to be continued)**

 **9:44 PM – 19 December 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; time travel. Nama ayah Akaashi adalah **Kenji**. Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

 **GANON D800I**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

* * *

Lelaki itu mengaku bernama Akaashi Keiji. Pakaiannya agak aneh, cara bicaranya juga aneh—lebih dari itu semua, apa yang dikatakan lelaki tersebut jauh lebih aneh, aneh sekali. Tidak masuk akal. Mendadak saja datang dengan wajah lusuh, mata sayu, muka pucat, lalu seenaknya pingsan tanpa tahu situasi serta tempat.

Bagi Bokuto, itu merupakan hari paling sial sekaligus aneh dalam hidupnya. Alarm tiba-tiba kehabisan baterai, jam tetap menunjuk ke angka empat pagi, ibunya hilang ditelan acara kumpul-kumpul. Katanya reuni kecil-kecilan dengan teman SMA. Ayahnya sudah sebulan terakhir melancong ke negeri orang, mencari remah-remah untuk dibawa pulang, berharap mendapat untung besar. Bokuto tidur pulas sampai Elizabeth menjilati pipinya hingga basah. Anjing besar itu mungkin merasa heran karena majikannya belum juga bangun padahal matahari sudah tinggi.

Alhasil, pagi itu, tepat pukul sembilan, ia sukses terjungkal dari tempat tidur dengan wajah mencium lantai. Elizabeth menggonggong seraya menjulurkan lidah, merasa senang atas apa yang menimpa majikannya. Teriakan Bokuto menggema di dalam kamar. Segera saja, ia mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi (abaikan pagi hari tanpa mandi), mengenakan seragam, lantas berlari kelabakan menuruni tangga. Dan jatuh terkilir.

Bokuto pergi ke sekolah dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Ia mencatat dalam hati, hari ini adalah hari sial. Tanggal berapa … oh, tujuh Oktober! Ia akan mengingat tanggal itu, berjaga-jaga andai bakal ada kesialan ronde kedua di bulan berikutnya.

Tidak cuma sial, tapi aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Terlebih ketika ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah gerbang sekolah, lelaki yang memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan seakan telah menemukan apa yang dicari. Bokuto tidak mengerti. Lebih tidak mengerti ketika lelaki itu mengaku bernama Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. Nama marga yang sama dengan sahabat baiknya; Akaashi.

"Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin aku pergi ke tahun yang salah. Tapi tidak. Aku yakin ini adalah tahun ketika ayahku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dan aku semakin yakin setelah bertemu denganmu, Bokuto-san."

Lelaki itu bahkan mengetahui namanya. Padahal ia belum memberi tahu.

"Aku adalah anak dari Akaashi Kenji."

"Hey, hey, hey, tenangkan dirimu, err, Akaashi." Bokuto mengusap muka menggunakan telapak tangan. Rasanya sungguh aneh memanggil Akaashi kepada orang lain selain Akaashi teman baiknya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Barangkali akan mengubah nama panggilannya pada laki-laki itu dengan menyebut nama depan. "Ah, aku mau memanggilmu Keiji saja," ralatnya.

"Jadi, kau percaya kalau aku adalah anak Akaashi Kenji?"

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Akaashi seumuran denganku, mana bisa dia memiliki anak yang sebesar dirimu. Kau pikir waktu kecil dia bisa menghamili seorang gadis apa."

Bahu Keiji mencelos.

"Sudah, ya, kau membuatku semakin terlambat. Aku sudah melewatkan empat mata pelajaran dan aku tak ingin menambahnya lagi."

Bokuto baru berjalan lima langkah ketika ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Berdebum cukup keras. Lelaki itu pingsan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Shirofuku Yukie memarahinya habis-habisan. Bokuto hanya bisa menggaruk kepala dan mendengarkan meski enggan. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu dipandanginya lelaki yang kini terbaring di ranjang UKS. Banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum lelaki aneh itu diizinkan memakai fasilitas sekolah mengingat tak ada kartu identias ataupun nama jelas (nama yang benar-benar jelas, bukan Akaashi Keiji seperti yang diakunya, belum lagi mengaku sebagai anak dari temannya).

Kenji muncul saat jam istirahat. Bokuto menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan siapa laki-laki itu, mungkin Keiji adalah sepupu jauh Kenji—atau kakaknya, atau malah adiknya, atau siapa saja asalkan itu bukan anaknya. Tapi tentu saja, Kenji menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia memang anakku di masa depan," guraunya. Bokuto tidak merasa lucu.

"Kalau dia bangun, aku mau menanyainya sampai dia menjawab jujur. Jika tetap menjawab hal-hal tak masuk akal, aku akan menghajar mukanya." Saat mengatakan itu, kaki Bokuto yang terkilir sedang diobati Yukie. Yukie mendengar niat jahat tersebut langsung menekan bagian yang membiru. "A-AH! SAKIT!"

"Kita lihat saja, apa yang bakal dia katakan. Aku sendiri ikut penasaran, sebetulnya kenapa dia mengaku sebagai anakku. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, jelas sekali dia ini lebih tua. Barangkali kisaran dua lima."

Bokuto baru sadar. "Benar juga. Maaf, Akaashi, aku sempat berpikir waktu bocah kau menghamili bocah lain."

"Bakakuto."

"Oh, iya, waktu pingsan, dia menjatuhkan ini." Bokuto menunjukkan kamera berkarat dengan lensa yang retak. Kenji tampak tertarik. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil kamera tersebut, melihat-lihatnya dengan seksama. Kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Ini seperti model kamera yang sedang diciptakan Ukai-san. Aku melihat sketsa mentahnya di ruang Laboratorium Fisika."

"Ukai-san? Memangnya dia mau membuat apa lagi? Kudengar tiga tahun lalu dia berniat membikin kacamata transparan, biar bisa lihat perempuan bugil. Dasar ilmuwan mesum."

"Dia ilmuwan gila," koreksi Yukie.

Kenji berpikir. "Tapi itu 'kan hanya rumor. Tak jelas benar atau tidaknya. Sebetulnya dia ilmuwan jenius, apa yang ada dalam otaknya tidak akan pernah sampai pada otak kita, maka dari itulah orang-orang mengira dia agak sinting. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya berpikir lebih jauh dari kita, lebih jauh dan modern."

"Dan tidak masuk akal." Yukie menambahkan. Disetujui Bokuto melalui anggukan mantap.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia masih dipertahankan di sekolah ini. Maksudku, apakah keberadaannya memiliki manfaat?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Bagaimana kalau selepas makan siang, aku akan menemui Ukai-san dan menunjukkan kamera ini padanya?"

"Itu ide bagus, Akaashi."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Keiji tidak tahu dan tidak paham apa yang membuatnya berpikir sampai segila ini. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, mendadak pemikiran tak masuk akal itu terlintas dalam benaknya; bahwa kamera Ganon D800i ini bakal membawanya ke masa lalu, seperti lampu kamar yang lenyap tidak tahu ke mana. Andai bukan masa lalu tempat persinggahannya nanti, kemungkinan besar ia berakhir menjadi mayat, entah di mana. Atau hilang dari peradaban seperti lampu di kamar. Seakan tak pernah ada, seakan tak pernah lahir. Lenyap lantas dilupakan.

Keiji bersedia mengambil risiko apa pun. Lagi pula, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang mau ia lakukan ke depannya. Hidup hanya sekadar hidup. Tak berarti. Kalau harus mati karena kamera pemberian ayahnya, ia merasa hal yang demikian lebih baik daripada hidup tapi hati terlunta-lunta. Itulah yang membuatnya berani mengambil risiko.

Ganon D800i itu ia pegang, dihadapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Keiji terpejam, membayangkan muka ayahnya semasa muda, seperti yang ada di dalam foto usang di dalam album sekolah SMA Fukurodani angkatan 88, foto ayahnya yang tersenyum kosong ke arah kamera. Lalu, tombol potret ditekan. Lampu terang-benderang menyoroti mata.

Kemudian, ia terdampar di tanah kosong yang dipenuhi ilalang. Tengah malam.

 _Di mana aku…?_

Matanya perlahan terbuka. Langit-langit kamar. Putih gading. Bukan, ini bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Keiji mendudukkan diri, mengusap kepala yang luar biasa pening. Mendadak saja, suara itu datang, begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Keiji melihat ayahnya. Begitu muda dan hidup. Benar-benar _hidup_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(to be continued)**

 **12:51 AM – 22 December 2016**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk feedback-nya! Jujur saja, saya gak kepikir ini bakal jadi multichapter. Tapi karena idenya datang dadakan dan gak bisa selesai cepat, jadi, saya berpikir untuk membaginya menjadi beberapa chapter. Tidak akan banyak, tapi semoga bisa menghibur :)


End file.
